Malam Minggu Sarumi
by jiro yujikku
Summary: "Yo! Nama gue Yata, dan ini adalah sepenggal kisah gue sama si monyet di malam minggu."/"Nama gue Fushimi Saruhiko, dan ini adalah sepenggal kisah malam minggu gue sama pacar gue tersayang, tercinta dan ter-ter lainnya."/Inspirated; Malam Minggu Miko by Raditya Dika./WARNING INSIDE!/Mind to RnR?


**K Project by GoRa x GoHands**

**Malam Minggu Sarumi ****by**** JIRO**

**Summary: "Yo! Nama gue Yata, dan ini adalah sepenggal kisah gue sama si monyet di malam minggu."/"Nama gue Fushimi Saruhiko, dan ini adalah sepenggal kisah malam minggu gue sama pacar gue tersayang, tercinta dan ter-ter lainnya."/Inspirated; Malam Minggu Miko by Raditya Dika./WARNING INSIDE!/Mind to RnR? **

**Warnings: out of character, BoyxBoy, shounen ai, typos as always, bahasa informal, nyerempet Rate-M, nista, dll.**

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

**-K Project-**

Suatu hari di sudut bar HOMRA, kru Malam Minggu Sarumi sedang bersiap untuk syuuting kisah mereka. Dan ini kita lihat narasi dari si Yatagarasu.

"_Camera, rolling and action_!"

Kelihatannya si sutradara udah nyuruh buat _acting_.

"Yo! Nama gue Yata, dan jangan tanya kenapa gue gak sebutin nama depan gue, cih, gue benci nama itu. Oh ya, ini adalah sepenggal kisah gue sama si monyet di malam minggu."

"Eh? Yata-_chan_? Lo kencan sama monyet? Dari kebun binatang mana? Ragunan?" Kusanagi tiba-tiba menginterupsi anak buahnya dari balik _counter_ bar. Kamera langsung mengarah ke pria yang sedang ngelap meja.

"Ck!" Kamera langsung beralih kembali ke Yata. "Bukan monyet itu, Kusanagi-_san_! Saru (monyet), si Saru(monyet)hiko itu!" bentak Yata. Kusanagi hanya menjawab 'Oh' dan kemudian melanjutkan 'kencan' dengan bar.

"Ya-Yata-_san_, kenapa badan lo penuh luka?" tanya Kamamoto sebagai pewawancara.

"Hah? Ini?" Yata menunjuk perban yang nempel di pipi, siku, lutut dan beberapa tempat lainnya, "sebaiknya lo denger cerita malem minggu gue."

.

Di kantor pemerintahan Scepter 4, kru Malam Minggu Sarumi dilarang masuk karena mereka bilang kantor pemerintahan adalah tabu untuk membawa kamera ke dalam bangunan mewah itu. Katanya banyak dokumen penting yang takutnya bakal dicuri atau dikopi untuk disalahgunakan. Padahal 'kan kita-kita gak ada niat gitu. Kita lagi butuh si monyet buat syuuting acara.

Karena para kru gak berhasil ngebujuk itu orang kantoran untuk masuk, alhasil berkat idenya si Akiyama dan setelah dibantu beberapa anggota bilang ke Kapten Munakata yang lagi kencan sama si Mikoto di Ragunan, tugas para kru MMS alias Malam Minggu Sarumi dikerahkan ke anggota Scepter 4 yang kebetulan emang lagi bebas tugas karena si Kapten lagi kencan dan wakilnya, Awashima juga mungkin lagi pergi ke bar HOMRA buat kencan.

Para kru sih gak masalah, asal hasilnya memuaskan aja dan gak ngerusakin kamera dan peralatan lainnya. Tapi sepertinya hal itu tak perlu dikhawatirkan. Lihat aja tu muka-muka _elite_ dari Scepter 4, kayak udah pengalaman megang barang mewah. Mudah-mudahan sih gitu, ya.

"Tsk! Lama _beud_ sih?" tanya Fushimi yang udah siap disyuuting duduk di pojokan kantor dengan nada alay dan gayanya udah kayak bos.

"Gak usah alay gitu, deh!" protes Akiyama selaku sutradara.

"Yosh! _Camera, rolling and action_!"

Fushimi diem, tiba-tiba dia ngadep ke kamera, "Hm? Udah mulai, ya? Tsk! Haruskah gue perkenalan dulu? Oke, oke, nama gue Fushimi Saruhiko." katanya dengan malas, "dan ini adalah sepenggal kisah malam minggu gue sama pacar gue tersayang tercinta dan ter-ter lainnya, Yata Misaki. Eh? Misaki gak kasih tahu nama aslinya? Yah sekarang lo lo pada udah tahu 'kan?"

"Gak usah ngomong, Hidaka! Gue tahu lo mau tanya kenapa badan gue penuh luka gini. Salah gue juga sih ga bawa Subaru pas kencan. Tapi masa' kencan bawa-bawa pedang, sih? Ntar gue dikira nyandera Misaki lagi. Mana ada 'kan pacar nyandera pacar sendiri? Itu sih kasus kalo gak direstui sama camer dan blablabla."

Daripada kebanyakan denger ocehan Fushimi yang gak jelas ini, mending kita langsung aja ke TKP.

**-K Project-**

Sekarang kita beralih ke saat di mana duo insan manusia ini sedang menikmati malam minggu yang indah di kota Shizume, tepatnya di taman Shizume yang lumayan ramai di kunjungi, terutama pasangan anak muda yang sedang menjalin kasih. Rata-rata pada pacaran di bawah pohon mangga, gak tahu deh itu pohon mangga apa bukan.

"Sialan kau, monyet!" jangan tanya siapa yang berteriak.

"Mi~Sa~Ki~" dan jangan tanya siapa yang lagi nyanyi (?).

"Jangan panggil nama depanku, kau monyet Ragunan!" teriak Yata sambil nunjuk-nunjuk ke Fushimi. Heran deh, lagi marah malah gak pake lo-gue.

"Mi~Sa~Ki~" lagi-lagi Fushimi nyanyi kali ini pake _mic_.

"Gah! Hentikan itu! Telinga gue sampe merinding!" teriaknya lebay bin alay.

"Misaki." Fushimi gak nyanyi lagi, padahal kalo diikutin ajang _Shizume Idol_ bakal menang tuh, secara wajahnya ganteng—pasti cewek-cewek pada ngedukung lewat sms dan spanduk—juga suaranya yang seksi bisa bikin doi menang. Yang mungkin dia cuma dapet satu pertanyaan dari para juri, "gak bisa nyanyi yang lain, ya mas?"

"_WATH_?" tanya Yata gak sadar kalo hurufnya kebalik—yang ini seharusnya salah si _author_ yang ditimpalin ke Yata.

"Kita diliatin orang-orang, tuh." kata Fushimi kalem, Yata langsung noleh ke kanan dan kiri. Ada ibu-ibu sama bayinya lagi liatin dia, pasangan yang lagi kencan, mbah-mbah juga sambil ngedorong kereta bayi—yang kalo lo mau tahu isinya tuh _Chihuahua_—ada juga anak kecil yang telinganya ditutupin sama bapaknya karena gak mau terpengaruh sama ucapan Yata yang mengerikan buat di denger anak usia minus lima tahun.

"Itu 'kan salah lo, monyet!" Yata nunjuk-nunjuk ke Fushimi lagi, kali ini gak pake teriak karena gak mau jadi pusat perhatian. "ngapain lo tiba-tiba nyium gue di sini?"

"Hah? Gak boleh, ya? Gue 'kan pacar lo, Misaki~"

"Gah! Bukan itu masalahnya, monyet!" teriak Yata frustasi sambil ngacak-ngacak rambut _hazel_-nya. Kalo diliat lebih jelas, ada semburat merah di pipinya. Fushimi nahan tawa ngeliat pacarnya itu merona. Dia pasti lagi ngebayangin tindakan asusila Fushimi sama pacarnya sendiri.

"Trus? Masalahnya apa?" tanya Fushimi kalem.

"Pertama, ini di tempat umum! Gue 'kan pernah bilang jangan macem-macem ke gue kalo lagi di tempat umum!"

"_So what_?"

"Yang kedua..." Yata ngambil jeda, semburat merah di pipinya muncul lagi, dan kali ini dia gak teriak kayak tadi, "lo ngapain pake nelusupin tangan lo di baju gue?" katanya sambil nunjuk muka Fushimi, dekeeet banget. Kalo lagi kumat, Fushimi bisa nyium Yata lagi di sini.

Fushimi menghela napas panjang, dia gak merespon ucapan Yata, kemudian dia langsung pergi begitu aja ninggalin Yata.

"HEH! Dengerin kalo orang lagi ngomong!" teriak Yata membuat Fushimi berhenti dan menoleh.

"Kalo gak cepet, gue tinggal!"

Yata menautkan kedua alis, "Ha? Emang mau ke mana?" tanyanya polos.

"Katanya ke _game center_. Gue traktir makan juga, deh." kata Fushimi sambil terus berjalan. Yata terdiam sebentar dan berpikir, 'Bener juga, malem ini 'kan gue mau kencan sama si Saru."

Yata tersenyum lebar kemudian nyusul Fushimi yang udah lumayan jauh ninggalin Yata.

**-K Project-**

Kita kembali ke narasi sebentar, yah itung-itung iklan lewat.

Di sudut kantor Scepter 4.

"Ha? Lo tanya kenapa gue suka Misaki?" Fushimi menatap ke arah penanya, si Hidaka. "denger, ya Misaki itu, satu; dia polos, dua; dia bodoh, dan tiga; dia gampang dikerjain. Tapi..." ujar Fushimi kemudian dia bersiap ngambil Subaru-nya, "kalau kalian berani macem-macem sama Misaki gue..."

Para kru Scepter 4 langsung mengangguk dengan diiringi aura ketakutan karena melihat wajah horor Fushimi.

Kita beralih ke sudut bar HOMRA.

"Hah? Kelebihan Saru yang gue suka?" tanya Yata ke arah Kamamoto.

"_Ha-hai_." jawab Kamamoto.

"Hmm..." Yata terlihat berpikir sambil memejamkan mata.

Sepuluh menit kemudian.

"Kalo bisa nyanyiin nama gue tuh, kelebihan bukan?" tanyanya dengan polos. Kamamoto memiringkan kepalanya. "Hah?"

Entahlah sebenernya Yata itu seneng atau marah kalo dipanggil nama depannya sama Fushimi.

**-K Project-**

Fushimi dan Yata sampai di _game center_. Pengunjung banyak sekali yang datang, maklum sih karena malam minggu. Sebagian jomblowan dan jomblowati pergi kemari untuk membunuh sepi di rumah tanpa pasangan. Kalaupun betah itu juga dengan acara televisi, internet atau mungkin nonton film atau drama Korea yang bisa bikin banjir air mata.

Yata bingung mau main permainan apa karena rata-rata dipenuhi pengunjung. Permainan kesukaannya juga masih penuh. Ada beberapa yang kosong, sayangnya itu permainan komidi putar mini untuk anak kecil. Cih! Ogah banget!

"Yah, main apa, ya?" gumam Yata kebingungan. Fushimi mengekor di belakang Yata. Akhirnya Yata menuju _game racing_ di samping _game_ basket. Eits, ini bukan _game racing_ Sugar Rush untuk anak perempuan, tapi game ini lebih menantang dan _macho_.

Yata masih mengantri, sedangkan Fushimi bersandar di samping _game_ sambil memperhatikan pemain yang sudah mengeluarkan keringat jagung karena di depannya sudah nampak garis _finish_. Kedua bola matanya kebingungan antara melihat jalanan dan _timer_ di sudut kiri atas. Tangannya gemetar, kakinya menekan keras pedalnya, keringat makin banyak keluar mengingat lawan mainnya sudah dekat dengan garis _finish_. Sampai akhirnya...

["_Sorry, game over, man_!"]

Pemain itu membanting kemudi, kemudian keluar dari arena _game_ bersama temannya yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Yata langsung duduk di bangku, Fushimi juga ikut karena Yata memaksa menjadi lawan mainnya.

Lagi dan lagi, Yata kalah main game bersama Fushimi. Hal ini menjatuhkan harga dirinya sebagai _gamer_ sejati.

Setelah puas bermain—yang rata-rata dimenangkan oleh Fushimi—mereka pergi mencari makan. Kalau dilihat dari kebiasaan, sih, Yata pasti akan minta ditraktir ke—

"Md Ronald!" teriaknya dengan semangat.

Fushimi menghela napas panjang. Tuh 'kan! Tahu alasannya kenapa?

**-K Project-**

Di sudut bar HOMRA

"Kenapa gue suka makan di Md Ronald?" Yata membeo pertanyaan Kamamoto. "Pertama, karena si Saru nraktir gue, meskipun gue tahu Saru itu uangnya banyak berkat kerja di Klan Biru, tapi gue gak bakal ngajak dia ke resto bintang lima atau sepuluh sekalipun buat makan di sana."

"Kenapa?" tanya Yata dengan sedikit membentak, "Hah~ lo tau gak terakhir kali gue diajak _candle light dinner_ sama Saru di resto bintang lima? Gue berakhir pingsan karena tiba-tiba si pelayan wanita jatuh ke muka gue dan gue ngerasa ada benda 'empuk' di depan gue! Hah! Padahal gue gak mau inget hal itu lagi!" teriak Yata dengan frustasi.

"Mendingan gue makan di warteg sekalian aja, deh." gumam Yata. Kamamoto ngangguk sambil ngeliatin Yata yang memasang wajah syok.

**-K Project-**

Berhubung di _game center_ gak ada warteg dan sulit ditemukan warteg-warteg pinggir jalan di kota Shizume, Yata selalu memilih Md Ronald untuk tempat makan. Yah, Fushimi _enjoy_ aja, asal bisa bareng sama Misaki-nya.

Selesai makan mereka berjalan ke sekitar _mall_ Shizume, kalau-kalau ada barang obralan. Meskipun bukan ibu-ibu rumah tangga yang doyan pakaian obral, tapi kalau Yata obralan favoritnya adalah _skateboard_ dan semacamnya yang menurutnya _macho_. Meskipun dia tahu Fushimi gak akan mengujinkannya membeli barang obralan.

"Gak _macho_ banget, sih Misaki, belinya barang obralan."

Begitu komentarnya. Mendengar kata gak _macho_, Yata langsung marah ke Fushimi. Tapi tak berlangsung lama, karena Yata segera meninggalkan tempat obralan karena sedang tidak _mood_. Gara-gara siapa, coba?

Yata berjalan sambil melihat-lihat barang lain. Sesekali ia harus memalingkan wajahnya dengan semburat merah menghiasi pipinya karena kebetulan melewati tempat penjualan pakaian dalam wanita. Fushimi yang berjalan di sebelahnya menahan tawa melihat tingkah pacarnya yang menggemaskan.

Keluar dari _mall_, Fushimi memutuskan untuk kembali ke taman Shizume. Di _mall_ gak ada yang menarik, sih. Lagipula pacarnya ini juga dari tadi gak terlalu semangat kayak biasanya, yang bisa-bisa mereka diseret keluar sama _security_ karena Yata tiba-tiba berontak. Bisanya karena alasan disenggol orang aja dan orang itu gak bilang maaf sama dia. Ujungnya jadi bacok-bacokan. Kalau digabungin 'kan jadi senggol bacok, kayak nama film aja. Kalau udah gitu, Fushimi yang bakal turun tangan menyeret Yata sebelum amukannya bisa menghancurkan seluruh _mall_. Kebayang gak sih, bakal ada tagihan dengan nol berderet-deret tiba di kantor Scepter 4, Fushimi langsung migrain membayangkan gimana reaksi Munakata dengan kalimatnya yang kedengaran lembut namun mengancam.

Fushimi dan Yata tiba di taman, gak sadar 'kan kalau daritadi mereka gandengan tangan. Mesraa banget! Kayak pasangan pengantin muda gitu yang maunya nempel terus. Fushimi agak heran dengan keramaian taman yang makin membludak dengan banyaknya cewek-cewek dan cowok-cowok berpakaian ala _harajuku_ atau _cosplay_. Ada juga beberapa _stand_ makanan dan minuman, juga panggung untuk pentas.

'Lagi ada acara _cosplay_, ya?' batinnya.

Fushimi berjalan dengan santai, ia langsung berhenti karena Yata menarik tangannya. Fushimi menoleh. Doi baru sadar kalau di taman ini kebanyakan cewek-cewek, apalagi tempat masuk taman ini dipenuhi dengan cewek berpakaian _maid_ yang dengan rusuh membagikan selebaran brosur supaya datang ke _stand_ mereka atau bergabung ke komunitas.

Fushimi menghela napas. Ada firasat buruk jika ia terus-terusan di taman dan dikelilingi cewek-cewek ini. Fushimi memutuskan keluar dari taman dengan menyeret Yata yang masih gemetar akibat melihat cewek-cewek di depannya.

Beberapa hal yang bikin Yata takut sama cewek-cewek di sini, tuh karena, pertama; mereka pake baju _maid_ yang roknya sepuluh sampe lima belas centi di atas lutut, kedua; ada _cosplayer_ cewek yang pake _costume_ seksi seperti karakter idolanya.

Yata menggenggam erat tangan Fushimi, seolah gak mau lepas dari pemuda berkacamata itu. Namun, sebelum Fushimi sempat melangkah, tangannya dihentikan oleh seorang gadis dengan pakaian _maid_ super seksi.

"_A-ano_." Panggilnya dengan muka memerah. Fushimi memperhatikan gadis itu dengan sedikit _deathglare_, sementara Yata memalingkan muka. Fushimi menunggu kelanjutan gadis itu mengucapkan kata-kata. "kalian..." gadis itu tak bisa berkata, tapi Fushimi tahu maksud gadis itu dengan membuat kode berupa tanda petik dengan kedua tangannya.

Fushimi memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Tsk! Hm." jawabnya singkat.

Fushimi tak membayangkan reaksi gadis itu, matanya berbinar-binar mendengar jawaban dari Fushimi. Ia tersenyum bahagia, kemudian membisikkan sesuatu di telinga temannya. Temannya memperhatikan Fushimi dan Yata sekilas, kemudian dia tertawa pelan dan berlari ke dalam taman.

Tak berapa lama, Fushimi menyadari sesuatu yang aneh terjadi di taman ini. Ini bukan pertemuan _cosplayer_ biasa. Fushimi berpikir, namun sebelum otaknya bekerja, beberapa gadis menyeretnya masuk ke dalam taman. Fushimi tak bisa menolak, Yata bersembunyi di balik punggung Fushimi ikut terseret gadis-gadis itu.

Fushimi memperhatikan sekelilingnya, ada beberapa _stand_ yang menjual _manga_. Fushimi tak mengacuhkan hal itu. Tapi yang membuatnya heran adalah _cover manga_ itu. Sebelum ia berpikir lagi, Fushimi dan Yata sudah diseret ke belakang sebuah _stand_. Mereka dikelilingi oleh gadis-gadis yang menatapnya dengan mata berbinar-binar. Fushimi merasa risih dengan tatapan itu, sedangkan Yata masih saja ngumpet di balik punggung Fushimi.

Salah satu gadis yang terlihat lebih 'normal' dari yang lainnya maju ke depan. Kalau dilihat sih sepertinya ketua komunitasnya. Dilihat dari wajahnya yang sok berkuasa. Gadis itu menata ke arah Fushimi dan Yata, kemudian tersenyum dan berkata, "Selamat datang di FF!"

Fushimi menautkan kedua alisnya, "FF?" tanyanya.

Salah seorang gadis berpakaian ala _magician_ menjelaskan, "FF itu singkatan dari _Fujoshi-Fudanshi Festival_."

Fushimi membelalakkan kedua matanya, pasalnya ia pernah tak sengaja membaca arti dari _Fujoshi-Fudanshi_ dan segala macam aksesorisnya.

"_Ne_, Saru, _Fujoshi-Fudanshi_ itu apaan, sih?" tanya Yata polos sambil mengintip dari balik punggung Fushimi.

"Ah, itu..." Fushimi bisa saja menjelaskan artinya, tapi gadis-gadis di depannya segera menarik Fushimi dan Yata menjauh kemudian membawa mereka ke tempat yang berbeda. Fushimi di suruh masuk ke dalam sebuah _stand_ yang tertutup, seperti ruang ganti, seorang gadis memberinya sebuah _costume_ dan mendorongnya masuk ke dalam. Dari luar Fushimi mendengar kalau ia harus memakai _costume_ itu.

"Hah, mimpi apa gue semalem, yak?" gumamnya. Terpaksa ia memakai _costume_ aneh itu, meskipun dari tadi pikirannya tertuju pada _festival_ aneh ini. Ada juga _festival_ semacam ini di kota Shizume.

Dia teringat Misaki-nya yang diseret ke tempat lain. "Ngomong-ngomong, Misaki dibawa kemana, ya? Mudah-mudahan aja gak pingsan gara-gara di seret gadis-gadis itu." gumam Fushimi.

Fushimi selesai dengan _costume_-nya yang mirip pangeran dari negeri antah berantah. Gak juga sih, dia hanya memakai jas ala Kuran Kaname di Vampire Knight. Ia merasa kembali di masa _festival_ sekolahnya. Ia juga dipaksa berperan sebagai pangeran. Fushimi keluar dari tempatnya ganti baju dan disambut dengan tatapan para gadis yang berbinar-binar. Fushimi jadi bernostagia tentang masa lalunya yang juga sering dikejar _fans_. Tapi kalau yang ini beda artian.

Fushimi memperhatikan _stand_ lain yang masih tertutup. Beberapa gadis menunggu di luar _stand_ itu dengan wajah penasaran dan terlihat berdebar-debar.

'Eh, tunggu! Jangan-jangan gue disuruh pake baju pangeran dan Misaki pake..."

Fushimi tak melanjutkan kalimatnya karena tirai _stand_ itu terbuka secara perlahan. Fushimi ikut deg-degan menunggu seseorang yang keluar dari dalam sana. Pemuda berkacamata itu meneguk ludah saat kaki panjang itu keluar dengan memakai sepatu kaca ala _Cinderella_.

Fushimi tak bisa mengedipkan matanya saat seseorang itu adalah Misaki yang memakai pakaian ala _maid_. Gak sejalan sama harapan Fushimi, karena pikirnya Misaki akan memakai baju _princess_ layaknya dulu di festival sekolah. Fushimi tersenyum bejat melihat pacarnya dengan pakaian _maid_ seksi. Wajah Yata terlihat merona karena memakai pakaian ala cewek. Kalau sekarang ia sedang tidak dikelilingi gadis yang menggumam kata, '_kawaii_,' pasti dia sudah mengamuk.

'Tak buruk juga.' batin Fushimi. "tinggal memakai telinga kucing dan ekornya saja."

"Miki-_chan_, kau salah memberi _costume_." Protes seseorang yang tadi memberinya _costume_ pangeran ke Fushimi.

"_Go-gomenasai_." Gadis yang dipanggil Miki langsung berlari mengambil _costume_ yang benar dan memberikannya ke Yata. Yata terpaksa manut, sepertinya cewek-cewek itu memberinya sesuatu supaya Yata manut. Tapi mungkin karena faktor _Woman's Afraid Disease_-nya Yata.

Tak berapa lama, Yata keluar, dan kali ini sesuai dengan harapan Fushimi. Yata memakai baju ala _princess_ dan didandani sedemikian rupa hingga terlihat cantik dan menawan. Sekarang Fushimi sudah terbuai dengan masa lalunya dengan Yata saat masih di sekolah, sampai ia tak sadar kalau ia sudah mimisan karena melihat Yata.

**-K Project-**

Di sudut bar HOMRA

Yata Misaki terlihat sedang menahan kekesalannya karena mengingat malam minggu terburuk bersama Fushimi. Uap kemurkaan keluar dari kepala Yata dan sebuah tanduk merah muncul di kepalanya. Kamamoto sampai ketakutan dan bersembunyi di kolong meja.

"Hah! ITU MALAM MINGGU TERBURUK YANG PERNAH ADA!" teriak Yata sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya. "ARGH! _KUSO_! GUE GAK BAKAL PERNAH MAU LAGI PAKE BAJU CEWEK!" teriak Yata lagi, kali ini terlalu menggelegar.

"Ya-Yata-_chan_, tenanglah." kata Kusanagi, mencoba menenangkan anak buahnya.

"Bagaimana gue bisa tenang, Kusanagi-_san_? Gue jadi inget saat _festival_ sekolah dulu, 'kan." gumam Yata, tapi gumamannya itu terdengar sampai telinga Kusanagi dan Kamamoto, juga para kru.

"_Festival_?"

Di sudut kantor Scepter 4.

"Ah, sumpeh waktu itu Misaki gue cakep banget! Jupe aja kalah!" kata Fushimi dengan berapi-api. Kalau sudah nyangkut ke Yata ya gini ini. Fushimi mengingat masa sekolah bersama Yata dan mulai bercerita sejarah Yata pertama kali memakai pakaian wanita.

Dulu waktu festival sekolah, Fushimi ditunjuk oleh teman-teman sekelasnya untuk memerankan pangeran di pentas _Sleeping Beauty_ karena perawakan Fushimi tuh pas banget. Fushimi nolak mentah-mentah, dan sayangnya waktu itu gak ada cowok yang mau meranin jadi pangeran. Teman-temannya tetap memaksa Fushimi supaya jadi pemeran pangeran. Fushimi sih gak masalah, namun dengan satu syarat; yang jadi _princess_-nya itu Misaki. HARUS Misaki.

Awalnya semua gak setuju karena Yata itu cowok dan dia juga nolak mentah-mentah buat didandani jadi cewek. Namun, entah bagaimana caranya Fushimi bisa meyakinkan Yata supaya jadi _princess_-nya. Itulah dimana Fushimi ngambil _first kiss_-nya Yata.

"Bibirnya Misaki, tuh lembut banget." kata Fushimi sambil membayangkan sesuatu. Sedangkan kru Scepter 4 mimisan. Fushimi tersadar kemudian memberi kawan-kawannya itu _deathglare_ supaya tidak membayangkan 'hal aneh' akan Misaki. Hanya dirinya yang boleh.

**-K Project-**

Fushimi masih mimisan memandang pacarnya ini, bahkan kelopak matanya tak berkedip dan mulutnya masih menganga. Kesempatan emas buat para gadis untuk memotret adegan ini dari berbagai sudut. Lumayan untuk inspirasi _cover doujin_.

"Heh! Gak usah lebay gitu deh!" bentak Yata kepada Fushimi, membuat Fushimi tersadar dan kembali ke alamnya.

"Habis, Misaki-ku manis banget!" katanya sambil memegang dagu Yata supaya memandang mata Fushimi. Bisa dipastikan kalau gadis-gadis yang ada di sana berteriak lebay, senyum-senyum sendiri, memotret mereka, bahkan ada yang sampai pingsan saking terkejutnya dengan Fushimi yang blak-blakan beradegan romantis di hadapan para _fujoshi_.

"Ehem!" seorang gadis yang habis menyumpal hidungnya yang berdarah mengembalikan kawan-kawannya ke alam mereka. "oke, _fansgirl_-an selesai. Sekarang aku akan memberi kalian sebuah misi." kata gadis yang sok berkuasa tadi.

Fushimi dan Yata berpandangan kemudian bersamaan mereka membeo, "Misi?"

"Yap! Kalian harus ikut kontes BL yang diadakan di festival ini."

"HAH?!" Yata langsung berteriak—setelah dikasih tahu arti BL, "YANG BENAR SAJA?!" mungkin kalau sosok di depannya ini bukan cewek, Yata bakal menghajarnya sampai tak bisa bergerak dan ngilu-ngilu sampai ngundang tukang pijat min min (?). "Kalian menyeret kami ke sini hanya untuk kontes bodoh ini?"

"Gak usah teriak gitu, deh!" protesnya, "kita udah puyeng nyari siapa yang bakal jadi pasangan BL di kontes ini. Lagian, peserta lainnya juga dipaksa buat ikutan kontes itu." Gadis itu melirik ke peserta lain yang sudah siap dengan _costume_ mereka, "tenang aja, kalian bakal dapet komisi kok." kata gadis itu santai.

Yata geram. Sungguh kalau sosok di depannya bukan seorang gadis dia bakal menghajarnya habis-habisan. "Ini bukan soal komisi! Tapi harga diri!"

"Sudahlah, Misaki~, sepertinya menarik juga." Kata Fushimi. Yata menoleh mendengar komentar aneh pacarnya.

"Menarik dari Hongkong!" ucapnya ketus.

"Sepertinya segera mulai, cepat kalian ke panggung dan beradeganlah yang mesra!" perintahnya.

'Enak saja main perintah, udah nyeret gue sama Saru ke sini! Emang gue boneka apa yang bisa didandani seenaknya!' batin Yata. pemuda itu menoleh ke arah Fushimi yang sepertinya tenang-tenang saja dirinya dilibatkan dalam urusan aneh seperti ini. Malah sepertinya pemuda itu memiliki rencana lain, dilihat dari wajahnya yang tersenyum bejat. 'Cowok gue juga aneh.' batinnya lagi.

Kontes dimulai. Pesertanya lima pasang. Yah, sedikit memang, karena gak ada yang mau ikutan kontes seperti ini, kecuali mereka yang rela ikut dan dipaksa ikut dengan imbalan komisi dan sebagainya. Sama dengan Fushimi dan Yata.

Babak pertama dan selanjutnya bisa dilalui Fushimi dan Yata dengan mulus, karena mereka hanya disuruh jalan ala pangeran dan putri kemudian sesi tanya jawab. Entah bagaimana Fushimi bisa menjawab semua pertanyaan dengan mudah—karena hanya dia yang bisa diandalkan.

'Kontes ini aneh sekali.' batin Yata. 'Padahal gue pengen kalah biar gak pake lagi ini _costume_ ribet nan menyebalkan.'

Sepanjang kontes, Yata hanya ngedumel gak jelas supaya kontes ini cepat selesai. Pemuda berambut _hazel_ itu sudah gak tahan lagi pengen pulang dan tidur, titik!

Sampai akhir pertandingan, Fushimi dan Yata bisa melanjutkan sampai final. Kini hanya tinggal dua pasang peserta. Sarumi dan sepasang lagi yang gak mau dikasih tahu namanya. Fushimi jadi penasaran, pasalnya mereka berdua memakai topeng, makanya gak jelas wajah mereka. Tapi kalau dilihat dari lekuk tubuhnya, Fushimi merasa _familiar_.

Sebelum pertandingan final dimulai, mereka turun panggung untuk istirahat dan menenangkan diri setelah tegang di atas panggung. Fushimi menerima dua minuman kaleng yang diberikan ketua komunitas tadi, kemudian dia duduk di kursi dan menyerahkan minuman itu ke Yata.

"Huwa~ kalian _kakkoi_ banget! _Zutto zutto kakkoi_!" teriaknya gemas sambil merem-merem. (?)

"Biasa aja." jawab Fushimi.

"Oke, di babak final ini, kalian harus bisa menang!" ucapnya berapi-api.

"Memang kalau menang, hadiahnya apa?" tanya Fushimi.

"Kupon diskon _manga_ BL di berbagai toko buku." ujarnya.

"Hah?" ujar Fushimi dan Yata bebarengan.

"Itu sih, keinginan pribadi kalian." gumam Fushimi.

"Ah, tapi peserta juga dapat kok." katanya.

"Apaan?" tanya Yata antusias.

"Entahlah, kami tidak diberitahu." jawabnya membuat Yata kecewa. "_Yosh_! _Ganbatte, ne_!" katanya sebelum meninggalkan Fushimi dan Yata.

"Seenaknya aja menyeret kita ke dalam masalah mereka dan kita gak dikasih imbalan yang gak semestinya." gumam Yata sambil memandang gadis itu melenggang pergi.

"Sudahlah, kau juga menikmatinya 'kan, Misaki~" goda Fushimi.

"HAH? E-enak aja!" jawab Yata sambil memalingkan muka, tangannya membuka minuman kaleng itu kemudian meneguknya hingga habis.

"Yo, kalian." Seseorang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan Fushimi dan Yata. keduanya menoleh dan mendapati seseorang dengan gaun biru dan topeng yang menghiasi wajahnya. Tak lama kemudian muncul seorang lagi dengan pakaian ala pangeran di negeri dongeng berwarna merah, ia juga memakai topeng.

Yata memandang kedatangan dua orang yang menjadi lawan dalam kontes ini. Dalam hati ia ingin sekali menyanyikan sebuah lagu populer era 2000'n—atau mungkin 90'n—yang lagunya kira-kira seperti ini, "_tapi buka dulu topengmu, buka dulu topengmu~~_" begitulah dengan gaya rambutnya yang dimirip-miripin sama Ariel Noah—kalau dulu sih Peterpan.

Fushimi sih, dari tadi mandangin si _uke_ bergaun biru dengan tajam ... "setajam ... golok!" batin Fushimi yang gak sadar kalimatnya barusan ngingetin dia sama mantan _job_-nya yang hanya bertahan tiga hari.

Fushimi ngerasa _familiar_ dengan orang di depannya, terutama yang bergaun biru. Kalau yang berpakaian merah sih, sepertinya familiar juga, tapi Fushimi gak terlalu mentingin si doi.

"Hoho, lo gak kenal gue, ya?" tanyanya dengan membuka topeng yang menutupi wajah—dengan gaya _selow motion_. Kemudian...

"Hah? Kapten?" teriak Fushimi lebay dengen mulut menganga dan tangannya yang menutup mulutnya, kedua matanya melebar ditambah efek _zoom_ dari si kameramen. "Ka-kalau begitu, orang ini adalah..." Fushimi menunjuk orang di samping Kaptennya. Si doi juga membuka topeng, tapi gak pake gaya _selow motion_ gitu, cukup biasa aja.

"HAH? MIKOTO-_SAN_?" kali ini Yata yang teriak.

**-K Project-**

Di sudut kantor Scepter 4

"Kebayang gak sih, gue sama Misaki duel kontes BL sama Kapten dan Mikoto?" seolah Fushimi bertanya dengan penonton, "kenapa gue bisa gak sadar ya kalo gue lawan sama mereka dari tadi?" tanyanya dengan kaki disilangkan ala bos kantoran.

Di sudut bar HOMRA

"SUMPE! Gue baru tahu kalo Mikoto-_san_ itu punya hubungan ... sama _Blue King_!" katanya di depan kamera. "Jangan-jangan selama ini, suara desahan yang gue denger di kamar Mikoto-_san_ itu ... si _Blue King_?" lanjutnya dengan memasang wajah polos.

'Baru tahu, lo?' batin Kusanagi.

**-K Project-**

Fushimi masih terkejut dengan sosok di hadapannya. Yata apalagi, dia sampai gak bisa nutup mulut saking kagetnya liat Mikoto-_san_ di depannya ... dengan pakaian ala pangeran. Fushimi melirik sebentar ke arah Yata yang terlihat terpesona dengan munculnya Red King. Dia langsung mendecak lidah.

"Yo, tak kusangka bisa bertemu denganmu di sini, Kapten dan ... Mikoto-_san_." sapa Fushimi sambil menarik Yata ke pelukannya.

"Yo." sapa Mikoto.

"Fushimi-_kun_, sepertinya kita terjebak dalam masalah yang sama." ujar Munakata tanpa ekspresi yang jelas. Fushimi bisa menebak kalau mereka juga dipaksa melakukan hal ini.

"Yeah." jawab Fushimi. 'dan gue gak mau disamakan nasib sama Kapten.'

"Mi-Mikoto-_san_, ja-jangan-jangan kalian dipaksa ikut kontes ini?" tanya Yata setelah melepas pelukan dari Fushimi.

"Hm, begitulah." jawab pria itu kalem.

"Kalau begitu, mari berjuang sama-sama, Fushimi-_kun_." ujar Munakata sebelum pergi meninggalkan Fushimi dan Yata. "ayo, Suoh." Ia menggandeng Mikoto dan pergi ke tempat lain.

Fushimi dan Yata memandang kepergian mereka.

"Oke, kali ini gue bakal serius!" gumam Fushimi.

"Ha? Lo bilang apa, Saru?" tanya Yata melihat pacarnya dengan aura yang bercampur menjadi satu, kemarahan, semangat dan kebejatan.

Kontes dilanjutkan. Babak final ini peserta semakin sengit untuk mendapatkan kemenangan. Tentu saja, para penonton yang rata-rata _fujoshi_ dan _fudanshi_ ini juga ikut gigit jari untuk menentukan siapa pemenangnya. Apalagi ditambah fakta kalau peserta kali ini berstatus atasan dan bawahan. Semakin sulit menentukan pemenangnya.

"Baiklah, yang terakhir tapi bukan yang paling akhir adalah para peserta harus beradegan mesra di hadapan para penonton, terserah mau pelukan, ciuman atau hanya rayu-rayuan gombal." Si pembawa acara melanjutkan ke sesi yang lebih panas. "_Yosh_, dimulai dari Fushimi dan Yata. silahkan."

Fushimi dan Yata naik ke atas panggung. Fushimi menyeringai ke arah Munakata yang berdiri tak jauh di belakang panggung, kemudian senyuman itu juga diberikan ke arah Yata. Hal itu membuat Yata bergidik. Kalau sudah seperti ini, Fushimi akan menjadi 'srigala' kelaparan.

"Lo siap, Misaki~" bisik Fushimi. Yata memiringkan kepalanya.

"Ha?"

Namun, belum sempat Yata bertanya lebih jauh, Fushimi sudah memegang kedua bahu Yata dan menolehkan pemuda itu ke arahnya. Kemudian, tangan Fushimi pindah ke pipi Yata dan memaksa pemuda berambut _hazel_ itu memandang ke arah mata Fushimi. Yata merona dan jantungnya berdegup kencang. kali pertamanya dia melihat mata Fushimi dengan jelas dari balik kacamatanya. Fushimi makin mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Yata, Yata tahu kalau Fushimi akan menciumnya, maka dia reflek menutup mata.

Ciuman mereka berlangsung cukup lama. Beberapa penonton sempat berteriak, 'Kyaaa!' hingga pingsan, dan ada juga yang memotret adegan itu, lain lagi dengan penonton yang terus saja menonton adegan ciuman Fushimi dan Yata sampai tak sadar kalau darah sudah menetes dari hidungnya.

Fushimi melepas ciumannya, segaris saliva terlihat saat cahaya lampu panggung bersinar ke arah mereka. Wajah Yata merah padam, jantungnya masih berdegup kencang. berciuman di depan _fujoshi_ dan _fudanshi_ itu sesuatu banget, kayak kalimatnya Syahrini. Tapi kalau bagi para _fujoshi_ dan _fudanshi_, itu cetar membahana banget.

"Wow, itu _fantastic_ banget dari Fushimi dan Yata." ujar si pembawa acara sambil menutupi hidungnya dengan kotak _tissue_—karena _tissue_-nya habis dipake para penonton. "Sekarang peserta terakhir kita. Silahkan!"

Mikoto dan Munakata naik ke panggung.

Fushimi mendecakkan lidah di belakang panggung. Yata deg-degan di belakang panggung.

Tak berapa lama, MikoRei memulai aksi mereka. Mikoto menyentuh dagu Munakata supaya memandang ke arahnya. Munakata kelihatan seneng-seneng aja dengan perlakuan pacarnya. Malah, dia makin mendekatkan diri ke Mikoto. Munakata memejamkan mata dan memiringkan kepalanya, dia tahu kalau sudah begini, Mikoto bakal mencium dirinya. Lidah Mikoto masuk ke dalam Munakata. Saling beradu lidah dan saliva, tanpa sadar kalau saliva mereka menetes melalui celah mulut mereka.

_Fujoshi_ dan _fudanshi_ di bawah sana sudah siap-siap mimisan lagi dengan adegan '_hot_' MikoRei. Diem-diem, Yata dan Fushimi juga mimisan melihat adegan itu. Padahal hampir setiap hari mereka kayak gitu, tapi begitu disuguhi pemandangan yang '_hot_' begini mereka malah mimisan.

Mikoto tak berhenti begitu saja, dia melepas ciuman kemudian turun ke leher Munakata. Mencium dan menjilat leher Munakata hingga tercipta bekas kemerahan.

"Ngh ... Suoh." erang Munakata sambil memandang pasangannya.

Mikoto tak merespon, dia masih sibuk memberi tanda di leher Munakata. Tangan Mikoto juga tak menganggur begitu saja. Menyusuri lekuk tubuh Munakata dan berakhir di punggungnya. Melepas resleting gaun Munakata dan kemudian...

"Kya~~" teriakan para _fujoshi_ menggema.

"Ah, sepertinya kita sudahi saja acara ini," ujar si pembawa acara yang sudah berdarah-darah keluar dari hidungnya.

Akhirnya pemenang kontes BL ini adalah MikoRei, yah tahu sendiri 'kan alasannya? Munakata tersenyum penuh arti ke arah Fushimi yang terlihat geram di belakang panggung. Munakata dadah-dadah ke arah penonton setelah mendapat piala.

Fushimi segera menyeret Yata dari tempat itu. Gak tahu kenapa ia geram karena kalah dari atasannya atau karena kekasih atasannya itu idola dari kekasihnya? Hubungan yang rumit. Bahkan Fushimi mengabaikan komisi yang diberikan ketua komunitas yang memaksanya melakukan hal ini.

"Hoi, lepasin!" Yata berontak tapi cengkraman Fushimi terlalu kuat. Fushimi mengabaikan teriakan Yata, dia baru lepasin tangan Yata setelah sampai di tempat yang cukup sepi.

"Apaan, sih? Main tarik aja!" katanya dengan kesal. "Aku 'kan mau liat Mikoto-_san_."

Fushimi makin geram mendengar pacarnya nyebut-nyebut Mikoto, udah jelas kalau Fushimi sering cemburu kalau Yata nyebut ato deket-deket sama Mikoto. Sepertinya Yata udah nyiramin minyak di atas api.

"MI~SA~KII~~" panggilnya dengan nada yang berbeda dari biasanya, seperti nyanyian dari gerbang neraka, juga muka Fushimi yang nyeremin kayak kuntilanak bangun tidur.

"Sa-Saru? Muka lo kenapa?" tanya Yata sedikit gemetar. Fushimi gak jawab. Dia makin deket sama Yata dan mendorong pacarnya hingga jatuh ke balik semak-semak. Fushimi ngambil kesempatan buat nyium Yata saat pemuda itu lengah. Yata tak bisa berkutik karena tangannya dicengkram erat oleh Fushimi, juga kedua kakinya dikunci supaya gak bisa bergerak. Dia pasrah aja sama kelakuan Fushimi yang udah kayak kucing kepengen kawin. Tapi kali ini Fushimi rada kasar dari biasanya, mungkin karena ada bumbu cemburu. Fushimi makin beringas mencium bibir Yata, dan Yata makin kehilangan pasokan udara.

"SA-Saru!" Yata mendorong keras tubuh Fushimi dan membuat pemuda berkacamata itu kehilangan keseimbangan.

"Lo tahu kalo gue gak suka lo deket-deket sama Mikoto 'kan, Mi~sa~ki~" Fushimi kembali mencengkram erat tangan Yata dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Yata.

'Klik'

"Hoi, siapa di sana?" sebuah cahaya menyorot ke arah Fushimi dan Yata. Fushimi menghentikan niat untuk kembali mencium Yata dan menoleh ke arah pelaku sambil menggumam mantra supaya lekas pergi.

"Mampus! Satpol PP!" bisik Yata panik karena dia masih pakai pakaian cewek. Dikiranya ntar dia banci yang lagi mangkal.

"Hah? Trus?"

"Gue masih pake baju cewek, Saru!"

"Tapi lo 'kan udah kayak cewek jadi biasa aja, deh."

Yata mengabaikan ejekan Fushimi, dia langsung bangkit dan menarik Fushimi untuk lari.

"Hoi, jangan lari!" pria itu mengejar Fushimi dan Yata. susah payah Yata berlari karena masih memakai sepatu berhak, dengan tergesa-gesa dia melepas sepatu itu, alhasil sekarang dia berlari tanpa alas kaki juga sambil mengangkat gaunnya yang menjuntai.

"Kok malah lari, sih?" tanya Fushimi.

"Diem aja, deh!" bentak Yata.

Kalau dilihat mereka malah kayak film India, dimana pemainnya pada lari-lari dikejar calon mertua yang gak menyetujui hubungan keduanya. Kalo ada para _fujoshi_ dan _fudanshi_ di sini, pasti udah pada manggil produser film buat nyuuting adegan ini. Sayangnya mereka gak liat dan mungkin gak akan karena gak sanggup bayar.

Lelah muter-muter taman kayak orang kawin lari yang dikejar banci Taman Lawang, Fushimi dan Yata berhenti di gang sempit gak jauh dari taman setelah berhasil kabur dari pria yang ngakunya Satpol PP—soalnya dia gak pake baju ala _security_.

"Hosh—gue capek—hosh—banget!" kata Yata sambil ngos-ngosan. Fushimi di sampingnya duduk karena kecapekan juga.

"Tsk! Sialan!" runtuk Fushimi, gak tahu ngeruntuk ke capeknya ato ke Satpol PP tadi.

"Udah aman, belum?" Yata mencoba mengintip di balik bak sampah. Kayaknya sih udah aman. Dia duduk dulu di samping Fushimi untuk meredakan haus.

"Kenapa gak nyerang dia aja? Lo 'kan demen bikin pingsan orang pake aura merah lo?" tanya Fushimi.

"Ngejek, lo? Lo gak tahu ribetnya pake baju cewek gimana? Mana ini gaun, lagi!" teriak Yata sambil nuding ke arah Fushimi yang diem aja sambil ngeliatin Yata.

"Grrr."

Fushimi dan Yata diem.

"Barusan lo yang bikin suara itu?" tanya Yata yang melupakan marahnya sama Fushimi.

"Enggak, emang gue anjing, menggeram kayak gitu?" jawab Fushimi.

Lagi-lagi mereka berdua diem, hanyut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Anjing?" kata mereka bebarengan. Fushimi menoleh ke kanan, sedangkan Yata noleh ke kiri. Yata membulatkan kedua mata, Fushimi masang wajah jijik.

"Haruskah kita lari lagi?" tanya Fushimi yang ngeliat Yata kayak orang kesurupan ngeliat hewan di samping mereka, tepatnya sih _bulldog_.

"Sa-Saru~" panggil Yata dengan sedikit bergetar. Pasalnya dia punya trauma sama _bulldog_ waktu masih kecil.

"Gue capek, Misaki~" kata Fushimi kalem, gak sadar kalo _bulldog_ itu udah kelaparan mau nyeruduk mereka.

"GAK PEDULI, POKOKNYA LARI!" teriak Yata sambil menarik tangan Fushimi, sontak saja _bulldog_ itu juga ikutan ngejar mereka. Soalnya dari pengetahuan si _author_, kalo takut liat anjing, jangan langsung lari karena mereka bakal ngira kita ini musuhnya.

**-K Project-**

Di sudut bar HOMRA.

"Ya, gitu deh, gimana gue sama Saru bisa luka-luka kayak gini." Yata mamerin sikunya yang diperban, masih ada bekas _betadine_ di sana. "gue sampe nyungsep ke kereta bayi yang isinya _Chihuahua_, untung sih gak sampe ngegigit gue. Tapi, kejadian ini bikin gue inget masa lalu gue yang suram dikejar _bulldog_." Yata mengingat masa lalunya, "malam minggu gue yang ancur." katanya dengan aura suram.

"Tapi, gak buruk amat kok, soalnya pagi-pagi ada kiriman dari _mall_ yang kemaren gue sama Saru datengin dan isinya seperangkat alat _skateboard_ baru dan mahal!" Yata mamerin barang yang dibeliin Fushimi sambil senyam-senyum gaje. Kayak lagi kawin aja. "Oh, iya, ada juga kiriman komisi dari komunitas yang maksa gue sama Saru buat ikutan kontes, tapi sayangnya uang itu langsung ludes karena buat biaya ganti rugi bajunya yang udah robek dan kotor di sana-sini."

Di sudut kantor Scepter 4.

"Kalian gak usah pake nunjukin wajah suram gitu deh. Gue gak sesial itu sampe nubruk dan diseret tante-tante buat dijadiin suami ketiga, untung aja gue bisa lolos." gumam Fushimi yang kelihatan masih syok.

"Meskipun malem minggu gue sama Misaki tersayang gue ancur, tapi esoknya gue dapet hadiah spesial dari Misaki begitu gue bangun di apartemennya." Fushimi menatap kamera dengan wajah horor. "dan gue gak akan bilang hadiah dari Misaki, karena lo lo pada pasti langsung bayangin yang aneh-aneh tentang Misaki." ucapnya dengan penuh penekanan.

Para kru langsung merinding disko liat Fushimi.

**-K Project-**

Semoga malam minggu Sarumi yang lain bisa lebih baik dari malam minggu kali ini.

.

Mudah-mudahan.

**-END-**

**-K Project-**

A/N: oke, saya tahu ini gaje bin nista, karena otak saya lagi eror dan keracunan bejatnya Fushimi dan saya juga gak bisa bikin kisah sekocak mas Raditya Dika, jadi maklumilah *jedugin kepala ke tembok* Saya udah kasih _warning_ di awal, jadi jangan salahkan saya kalo tiba-tiba reader mules dan pingsan karena fic nista ini.

_At least_, selamat lebaran semuanya~~ *kecup satu-satu* maaf kalo selama ini saya banyak salah sama kalian semua *sungkem*

Thanks for reading, mind to review?

JIRO


End file.
